vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
AVANNA
Avanna is a celtic-themed Vocaloid3 voicebank by Zero-G. She was released on December 22, 2012. link History During the Vocaloid3 announcements, Zero-G were revealed to be working on a male and female Celtic themed Vocaloid pair. She was expected summer 2012,linkhowever was delayed originally because of a quality related issue.link She was confirmed in August 2012 and her status was noted as "almost complete". EmpathP had been asked on August the 13th if they were prepared to do the artwork. The artwork was worked upon through August and September and adjustments were made throughout. The eventual design was however rejected by Yamaha themselves for not being an "anime" based style. The decision was made to start from scratch and redo the design in a style Yamaha preferred.deviantart journallink In November 2012, at the VocaNoIro panel at Nekocon 15, it was revealed that Avanna's voicebank was finished and that EmpathP would be the artist of Avanna's boxart. A demo of Avanna's voice was also revealed at the panel and was uploaded onto YouTube. On November 8, 2012, EmpathP revealed her design on her DeviantArt account. She was set for a release on the 20th of December, but was held back for two days.linklink Concept According to the artist; *In the Original full bodied design approved by Zero-G, Avanna was actually an elf and sported a pair of short pointed ears. These were later discarded from the Yamaha re-edit. **The elf ears were kept on one of the faded pictures that appear in the background image of her boxart, keeping a hint of her original design. EmpathP has stated it's fine for artists to draw her with elf ears or normal ears because of this.link **Despite being rejected, due to fan request EmpathP uploaded the original elf-eared versions of Avanna on her tumblr account.link *While many assumed that Avanna would be a red-head, Zero-G specifically asked for her to have black hair at the beginning of the designing process. While creating color schemes, other hair colors were given as examples, but inevitably it was decided black hair was best for the character. **According to EmpathP, the reason why her hair was lengthened was because she was requested to make her look more feminine.link *Avanna’s outfit was inspired by Roman-Britannia. Specifically, it was inspired by the Roman influence the Celts received during the first century of Britannia’s occupation by the Roman Empire. *The little flower shapes worked into Avanna’s outfit are clovers, hinting at her Irish heritage. *The rings around Avanna’s waist can float or spin with the power of her voice when she sings, but they will lay stationary when she is not singing. *The gems on Avanna’s skirt and rings were inspired by blue topaz gemstones. *Her artist has stated that Avanna herself is Irish. *According to EmpathP, the model for Avanna's body figure was her own sister who was particularly curvy.link *Zero-G themselves asked for a fantasy based look about her.link Etymology While it is unknown why Zero-G chose this name, according to name origins, "Avanna", is a combination of the old English word "Ava" meaning "Breath of Life" and the Latin name "Anna" meaning "Gracious", resulting in the meaning of her name implied to be "Gracious breath of life".link Marketing For Avanna, Zero-G seemed to adopt a similar technique to that which was used for Oliver's promotion. Upon her unveiling officially, EmpathP was able to talk directly to the English speaking Vocaloid fans and answer questions about her involvement with Avanna. Most of the focus was on the Avanna topic at Vocaloid Otaku forums and also the topic about her official artwork. This led to bonus promotional art material, EmpathP's "developers diary" and design notes being handed out quite freely. Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid3 *''Comparison between Leon and Avanna'' {{Infobox voicebank |backgroundcolor = #5f805d; color:#f6d889 |logo = Avanna logo cut.PNG |company = Zero-G Ltd. |initial release = December 22, 2012 |stable release = Vocaloid3 |status = Released |osystem = Windows 7 / Vista / XP  |language = English |license = Proprietary |tempo = |range = |genre = |type = |voicebanks = |website = homepage |hidet = none }} continues Zero-G's releases which focus on a specific genre of music. Avanna will be more "pop and dance" focused and have a "Celtic twist" to her. |-|Avanna= Examples of Usage To our readers and editors, for section notes please read; Notes; Examples sections. |-|Avanna= |-|More examples= Additional information Trivia *One of the theories put forward by the artist EmpathP was that the reason why Yamaha rejected the non-anime like style of artwork they initially put forward was owed to the reaction to Bruno and Clara's original design. *According to the artist, in Avanna's early concept design, her height was 5'6" and her weight was 156lbs. The artist had stated that in her final design, her weight is around 110lbs, it should be noted that these are just personal preferences of the artist and not official by any means. Gallery |-|Box art = |-|Concept art = |-|Promotional art = [[source ]] References External links Official : *Official Site Avanna Vocaloid *Facebook VocaloidAvanna *Twitter VocaloidAvannna Other : *Engloid blog Avanna Fandom : *Avanna fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *Avanna models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Avanna derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Female Vocaloids Category:English Vocaloids